Destiny Warriors
by Leaf161298
Summary: La batalla contra Orion acabo, Leaf fue expulsado de la escuela y se convirtio en un renegado de nivel Flare y para su mala suerte, su nave choco(Y para la mia mi Pc se jodio -.-) y cayo en un universo donde se va encontrar con la oscuridad, el por alguna razon conoce a casi todos estos monstruos, Andres y algunos amigos fueron a rescatarlos mientras todos olvidaron su existencia.
1. El inicio de esta aventura

Atención: La serie, la trama y las ideas no son hechas por mí, bueno en parte si, al igual que con los OC permitidos aquí que es de cupo ilimitado

DESTINY WARRIORS

(Se muestra una gran ciudad del tamaño de la antigua Wawanakwa, con varios edificios, destacando unos parques, centros recreativos, encerrado en un domo en el espacio)

-Año 2236, en este año yo entrare a un instituto con chicos con poderes por un error. ¿Cómo que por un error? Fácil.- Hablaba en pensamiento un chico de pelo negro hasta el cuello despeinado con una chaqueta negra y detalles rosas, camisa verde con un dragón dibujado en ella, jeans azules, zapatos negros con detalles rojos y un pin de un Milotic en su chamarra.- Mi nombre es Leaf Vega y fui aceptado en este instituto por un error, aquí es una escuela para jóvenes con poderes extraordinarios y con habilidades muy útiles, y ¿Si es un instituto muy famoso de chicos con poderes, porque dices que fui aceptado por error? Es lo que la gente se preguntara.- Continua Leaf y suspira.- La ciudad Novo Mclean es un gran instituto del tamaño de una ciudad para crear a grandes héroes el problema es que de todo el mundo entero, yo fui el único que no tuvo poderes, nací sin ellos. Mis hermanas pueden controlar la naturaleza usándola como cura, ya que fueron hijos de una madre del país de la naturaleza y mi hermano tiene el control de la gravedad y de la tierra heredado esos poderes por mi padre. Bueno, eso me va a mí, Leaf. El único humano sin ningún poder a pesar de ser hibrido Tierra/Naturaleza, los doctores dijeron a mis padres desde que nací que yo nunca tendría poderes, que eso era muy raro.-Suspira y entra a la escuela mientras ve a varios estudiantes iniciando el curso.

-Anímate Leaf este lugar será estupendo.- Decía un chico muy parecido a él solo que con una camisa roja, chaqueta negra y pelo rojo teñido aparentemente 20 centímetros más pequeños que el.- Nos va gustar

-Lo dice alguien con poderes Earth.- Le responde Leaf sarcásticamente y se enfoca a su hermano y Leaf habla en pensamiento de nuevo.- Él es Earth Vega, mi hermano. Mejor conocido como Rojo Light, es muy querido con la gente, es muy popular, es bueno en los deportes, es un imán de chicas y debo admitir que en absolutamente todo es mejor que yo.- Bueno, checare con quien compartiré habitación.- Continuaba Leaf viendo la tabla de anuncios escolares y ve su cuarto.- Habitación numero 724 edificio B, compañeros de cuarto, Dexter Slaught y Oliver Rhode ¿Y quiénes serán ellos?- Pensaba Leaf y un chico de aproximadamente 2 metros y 20 centímetros aparece, tenía pelo jamaiquino, ojos y lengua de serpiente. Camisa gris oscura debajo de una chaqueta negra, jeans azules y botas negras.

-Asi que esta es mi habitación y tú eres mi compañero ¿no?-Preguntaba el ojo de serpiente.- Oliver Rhode, hijo hibrido de un padre del país de tierra

-Y yo soy Dexter Slaught.- Respondió un chico unos centímetros más altos en comparación de Leaf, pelo naranja despeinado, bata blanca de científico larga, pantalones azules, botas negras, guantes morados y gafas.-Supongo que tú eres el "Desheredado" Leaf Vega, soy hijo de padre y madre del país eléctrico

-Si.- Respondió Leaf y vio al piso decepcionado.- El desheredado sin poderes, bueno supongo que seré su compañero de cuarto. Pero fuera del tema ¿Cómo serán las clases?

-Serán clases de materias normales como siempre.-Decía una chica que vestía una camisa verde rota sin mangas, pantalones verde militares y botas negras.- Solo que el entrenamiento con nuestros poderes será demasiado estricto y para que no nos sintiéramos cómodos nos hicieron una ciudad en caso de que la Tierra sea destruida por la guerra entre elementos. Soy Mariana Castro, proveniente de una familia de fuego y metal. En pocas palabras soy de raza Steampunk.

-Y hay algunos de nosotros como yo Molly Molter y mi hermano Craig Molter que somos de razas puras.- Dijo una chica de cabello marrón lacio y largo como Mariana, camisa amarilla de manga corta encima de una naranja larga, shorts verdes y tenis naranjas acompañada de su hermano que traía una gorra verde, chamarra verde, camisa morada, jeans azules y tenis blancos

-Hay otros de 3 elementos.- Decía una chica rubia de pelo largo que a pesar de las quemaduras y cicatrices de su cara, con una camisa verde, chamarra azul, pants azules y botas negras.-Soy Jessica Husther, hija de padre y madre Fuego y Oscuro pero criada por Hielo.- Continuaba Jessica

-Y hay otros que no les debe importar, simplemente les diré que soy un Dark Flame como esa chica.- Decía un chico de cabello corto café, ojo de vidrio y uno rojo sangre, Brazo de metal izquierdo que vestía una camisa roja debajo de una chamarra roja, una bata con capucha negra de botones, shorts negros, botas de color negro.

-Bueno, Hey Leaf, Dexter. Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas, nos dejaron 2 horas para hacerlo.-Corrió Oliver mientras iba con los chicos a su cuarto.

-El último es un huevo podrido.- Grita Leaf

-Vale.- Corrió Dexter dejando atrás a los chicos debido a su gran velocidad burlándose

-¡Tramposo!-Gritaron los chicos

-Ay esos chicos.- Sonreía Jessica

(Fin del prólogo)

Bueno, aquí iré directo al grano, hay cupo ilimitado, ósea muchos personajes pueden entrar, así hasta formar una comunidad en esta academia de poderes

Nombre:

Género:

Raza del hijo:

Edad:

Fecha de Nacimiento:

Estereotipó Escolar:

Tamaño:

Ropa:

Poderes de su padre (Decir país):

Poderes de su madre (Decir país):

País (Relacionado con sus padres):

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Ventajas:

Desventajas:

Atributos:

Debilidades:

¿Quiénes serían sus compañeros de cuarto?

¿Qué razas serían sus amigos?

¿Quiénes razas serían sus enemigos?

¿Cómo serían sus parejas?

¿Trae alguna mascota su OC?

Descuiden, DTOCA seguirá, solo que menos seguido. n-n

Ya que solo he recibido pocos reviews, he decidido hacerlo pero menos seguido, pero si seguirá.

Por cierto el caso de las razas es así

Razas puras

Padre y Madre Tierra = Hijo Terra

Padre y Madre Fuego= Hijo Pyro

Padre y Madre Agua= Hijo Aqua

Padre y Madre Naturaleza= Hijo Natura

Padre y Madre Eléctrico= Hijo Electro

Padre y Madre Metal= Hijo Meta

Padre y Madre Hielo= Hijo Frozen

Padre y Madre Oscuro= Hijo Dark

Híbridos

Terra + Pyro= Magno

Terra + Aqua= Cascada

Terra + Natura= Trópico

Terra + Electro= Estrella

Terra + Meta= Armadillo

Terra + Frozen= Copo de nieve

Terra + Dark= Veneno

Pyro + Aqua= Ventisca

Pyro+ Natura= Fénix

Pyro + Electro= Laser

Pyro + Meta= Steampunk

Pyro + Frozen= Hielo Ardiente

Pyro + Dark= Dark Flame

Aqua + Natura= Coral

Aqua + Electro= Storm

Aqua + Meta= Mercury

Aqua + Frozen= Gélida

Aqua + Dark= Petro

Natura+ Electro= Guagua

Natura + Meta= Esmeralda

Natura + Frozen= Dream

Natura + Dark= Carnivine

Electro + Meta= Gold

Electro+ Frozen= Fluorescente

Electro + Dark= Neón

Meta + Frozen= Pearl

Meta + Dark= Shadow

Frozen + Dark= Penguin

Padres de 2 elementos y criado por uno tercero= Elementor

OC en la serie actualmente

Leaf Vega, hijo Trópico

Earth Vega, hijo Trópico

Oliver Rhode, hijo Veneno

Dexter Slaught, hijo Electro

Molly Molter, hija Aqua

Craig Molter, hijo Electro

Mariana Castro, hija Steampunk

Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame

Jessica Husther, hija Elementor

Pd: Antes de que puedan mandar sus reviews, le mando a Andrés Anaya un pequeño mensaje. Por favor cuando hagas un comentario mandando a tu OC asegúrate de que este completo y no aproximadament comentarios incompletos de tu OC xD. No es para ofenderte pero casi siempre te pasa eso n-n

Ahora si me despido .3.


	2. El torneo inicia, Desheredado pelea

Atención: La serie, la trama y las ideas no son hechas por mí, bueno en parte si, al igual que con los OC permitidos aquí

DESTINY WARRIORS

(OP INICIO)

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente.- Se veían a casi todos los chicos volando y Leaf los veía en un edificio

A mi corazón deja encantado –Leaf sonríe y ve a algunos de los chicos como Craig, Dexter y Andrés y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro.

Ven toma mi mano –Tan pronto como pasa eso la mano de Marianita trata de agarrar la de Leaf

Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad…. –Escapan de ese lugar volando y ven una luz que eran todos sus amigos

En el instante en que te volvía encontrar –Leaf le sonreía a Marianita

Mi mente trajo ambiente de un hermoso lugar-El paisaje se convierte en un templo

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi quiero saber-Leaf va corriendo con Marianita y llegan a un parque

Si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar –Leaf baila con Mariana y despierta en su cuarto por culpa de Rhode

Si me das tu mano te llevare… -Rhode le da la mano y Leaf se levanta

Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad tal vez sigues –Se veían 2 fotos, una de todos tranquilos comiendo y la otra una batalla entre Leaf y un monstruo negro con rojo

Pensando en el –Leaf pesaba en ella y Rhode se lo lleva cargando a la fuerza y Dexter cierra la puerta

No puedo yo saberlo pero sé que tiempo y amor necesitas tu –Se ve a Daniel, Matt y a Kiara viendo y casi aguantándose de la risa a Leaf siendo cargado con Rhode cuando un robot aparece

Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallaras-Veía Leaf al robot y Earth con gravedad, lo empuja a él con sus espadas usando un empujón de gravedad

Mi corazón encantado brilla-Se ve a Leaf peleando reñidamente con Clyde a pesar de ser débil contra el

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia –Luego se ve peleando contra Jessica

Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer- Leaf corre y pelea contra Earth en una batalla reñida

Voy a amarte para toda la vida-Tras perder las 3 veces se sienta

No me importa que aún no te interese –Mariana ve a Leaf

Ven toma mi mano –Él le da la mano

Para huir de esta infinita oscuridad.-Ella la agarra y se ve el cielo con todos los chicos levantando su puño al aire

(OP FINAL)

-Este lugar es gigantesco.-Se sorprendía Leaf tras ver el tamaño colosal del cuarto.

-Es increíble pero tienes razón, no pensé que fuera tan grande.- Se sorprendió también Oliver al ver el cuarto

-Pido la de arriba.- Habla Dexter y entra como un rayo a la habitación a dejar sus maletas.- Rápido que tenemos poco tiempo antes de que den los anuncios iniciales.-Continuo y los chicos se van a buscar el instituto central.

(En otro lugar)

-Sinceramente pienso que eres un idiota debilucho.- Gritaba un chico de camisa negra, encima una sudadera roja con detalles amarillos, pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis converse amarillos a Clyde mientras este lo ignoraba.- ¡TOMA ESTO POR IGNORARME, IGNORAR A DANIEL GRACY!- Grita Daniel y le lanza un rayo láser a una gran velocidad que sorprendentemente Clyde logra esquivar con facilidad.

-Aprovechando tu poder al máximo veo que es de 502,500. Nada mal para un novato. Debes saber que el mío es de mínimo…. 1 millón.- Ve tétricamente al chico y le da una patada tan potente que lo lanza volando al menos a un kilómetro.- Agradece que no te di con Full Power que si no te hubiera matado.- Se ríe Clyde.

-Sabes que eso fue grosero Clyde.-Se enojaba con el Jessica.- Pudiste matarlo.-Le gritaba

-¿Y acaso lo mate?

-No pero…

-Silencio chica y ahora déjame ir.- Tras esto Clyde va volando al instituto.

(Mientras en el camino al centro)

-Ósea que como te decía, mi poder llegando al límite es de aproximadamente 755,000.-Presumia Dexter.- Sin embargo, el inicial lo tengo aproximadamente a 20,000. Bueno eso me conto mi padre

-Yo tengo el poder al límite en 50,000; pero a pesar de mi bajo poder tengo mucha resistencia, regeneración instantánea.-Decía Oliver cuando un rayo láser de Daniel le cortaba y desintegraba un brazo y crecía otro con serpientes que salían dentro del cuerpo de Rhode.- Y se podría decir que tengo inmortalidad.

-Malditos suertudos.-Se quejaba Leaf.- Según mi poder máximo es de 10000 y créanme que si peleo con alguien probablemente vaya a morir. A comparación con mi hermano, él tiene aproximadamente 850,000 como máximo y mínimo 100,000

-De hecho yo pierdo si me toca contra un tipo fuego.- Responde Dexter.-Si tuvieras poderes serios capaces de pelear contra Rhode o incluso contra Clyde debido a que eres tipo inicial Terra y solo tendrías problemas con los meta.

-Y eso que los Dark pierden contra Natura.-Aclaro un chico de camisa azul clara a botones, encima de esta una sudadera de capucha negra abierta, pantalón y tenis negros.- Soy Matthew Roney pero pueden decirme Matt.

-Oh miren, ya van a anunciar lo de esta escuela.- Aclara Molly y todos escuchan a un hombre de avanzada edad.

-Buenos días chicos.-Hablaba un hombre de piel gris, traje negro y sombrero negro.- Es su primer día de clases y para eso quiero iniciar un pequeño torneo de peleas, solo llamare a 32 chicos que serán seleccionados.- Dijo esto y de repente aparece una maquina gigante que elije alumnos.

-Bien somos aproximadamente 10 mil alumnos y no hay probabilidades de que entre yo.-Se aliviaba Leaf

-El numero uno de este torneo será Leaf Vega y se enfrentara contra Craig Molter.-Grita el director.

-Maldita sea.-Leaf ahora si estaba asustado.- Moriré aquí.-Se asustó y lo mandaron a la cancha.

-Debido a la ausencia de poderes de Leaf vamos a darle un baúl lleno de armas, para ver que esto esté justo.-Decía el director y todo el mundo y él se burlaban de Leaf y el únicamente agarra un par de espadas y pistolas.-El ganador se definirá si uno de los rivales cae y no reacciona en 10 segundos o si sale de la cancha será derrota automática se harán 16 canchas.- Se levantan 16 canchas por todo el campus

-Espero que esto sirva.-Tan pronto como dijo eso el combate empezó Craig empieza a atacarle a una gran velocidad sin detenerse.-Maldita sea es demasiado rápido.- Pensó Leaf y Craig le da una patada que casi lo saca de la arena, con suerte pudo clavar sus espadas en el piso de la arena.

-Ya es hora de que pierdas. Al decir esto Craig Leaf le dio una patada en el estómago y lanzo un disparo laser en sus pies para hacer que ambos se alejaran y Leaf tuviera tiempo para noquear a Craig con la pistola en la nuca pero antes de que este le diera, Craig le lanza un relámpago paralizándolo y haciéndolo prácticamente vulnerable a Leaf.

-Maldita sea, no puedo moverme y si estoy así a este paso no poder ganar.-Pensó Leaf y Craig le lanzo una descarga que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Ya deme la victoria arbitro este combate ya lo gane.- Aclaraba Craig de una forma seria y el árbitro empezó a contar.

-1…..2…3…..4….5….6….-Leaf se levanta demasiado herido pero con una sensación de que gano poder.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta Leaf y sus pistolas brillan y pareciese que descubrió lo que tenía que hacer así que disparo 2 rayos que le dieron en el abdomen a Craig y este sale de dudas de lo que paso con Leaf pero cuando se dio cuenta uso Leaf sus espadas como resortes para saltar y mandar al piso y fuera de la cancha a Craig o eso creyó.

-Toctoc, detrás de ti imbécil.-Craig le da una descarga de 1 millón de voltios a Leaf mandándolo al piso e incluso casi muerto.

-1….2….3….4….5….6…7…8…9…y..-Leaf se levanta

-No pienso caer aun.-Habla Leaf con heridas en todo su cuerpo y lanza con toda su energía los rayos a Craig que le dan directo haciendo que Leaf caiga al piso casi desmayado.

-Rayos no me puedo mover.- Pensó Craig mientras se estrella fuera de la cancha

-1…2….3…. Esperen Craig no está en el ring.

-El combate ha acabado y el ganador fue Leaf Vega.-Al decir esto el árbitro todos se sorprendieron de que alguien sin poderes haya ganado.- Puedes descansar.-Al decir esto Leaf con la ropa algo rasgada, rasguños y heridas va hacia la cafetería a comer y un chico lo sigue.

(Cafetería)

-Vaya no puedo creer hayas ganado, soy Andrés Anaya, hijo Storm.- Dijo un chico un poco moreno, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, músculos algo formados y una cicatriz de forma de rayo y andaba vestido de pantalonera azul fuerte, camisa azul cielo y tenis negros acompañado de un perro electro.- He visto tu combate, déjame preguntarte algo ¿Por qué te llaman el desheredado?

-Es porque de todos los seres humanos del mundo soy el único chico que nació sin poderes.-Contesto Leaf mientras veía como estaba el segundo encuentro.- Dereck Farías estará luchando contra Dexter y se comparan los poderes.- Dereck y Dexter tendrán una seria batalla, su poder esta únicamente entre los 500000 y 700000.

-Es cierto, y eso sin contar la súper fuerza de un electro puro.- Andrés añade esta frase.- Si Dexter lograra ese cambio radical su fuerza se multiplicaría por 40 y eso que ese poder tiene fases evolutivas, en su primer nivel es 40, en el segundo 80 y así sucesivamente.

-Ósea que si se multiplicara su poder seria de mínimo ¡800000! Dudo que Clyde logre ganar si Dexter saca todo ese poder.- Se sorprendió Leaf

-Créeme, eso no le hará ni una pisca a ese chico porque analice su poder máximo con lo que hizo en su batalla con Daniel y vi que su poder es de 50 millones en su estado máximo.- Continuo Oliver que apareció

-Asi es, es cierto.- Se burló Clyde.- Mi poder es lo suficiente como para apenas destruir a una galaxia.- Siguió burlándose.- Suerte perdedores.- Dijo Clyde y vio que en el segundo televisor Earth logro vencer a su rival.- Y Leaf… Espero verte luchar contra tu hermano en la segunda ronda.- Siguió burlándose y se va.

(Cancha numero 4)

-No puedo creerlo.- Se sorprende Molly.- En serio ambos tienen tanto poder.

-Maldita sea, no pienso perder pero tengo la desventaja de tipo en este combate.- Veía Dexter a un chico que tenía un pantalón negro, una playera de tirantes grises, vans rojos, una chaqueta de cuero y lentes de sol.

-Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto.- Se crean 5 nubes que representan a Dereck y crean una bomba de agua con fuego.- No podrás aguantar estas 6 Ventos Bomb al mismo tiempo, quedaras hecho polvo.- Grita Dereck y al instante de eso grita y en vez de lanzar las 6 bombas resulta ser serpentina asustando demasiado a Dexter y mientras Dereck se parte de la risa dice- Me duele el estómago y luego va directo por Dexter y 2 segundos antes del golpe él dice

-Abandono.- Grita Dexter y Dereck lo golpea y el árbitro anuncia que Dereck perdió por descalificación por atacar a un eliminado.

-Por motivos de descalificación el ganador es Dexter el hijo Electro y pasa a la siguiente ronda.-Dicho esto Dereck se sorprendió y se enojó porque Dexter le hizo una trampa

(Cancha numero 3)

-Andrés Anaya el hijo Storm pasa a los 16 mejores.- Anunciaba un árbitro

-Pareces que serás mi rival.- Hablaba Dexter de forma sarcástica (Atención el combate de Dexter había acabado 5 minutos antes que el de Andres)-Si gano.-Piensa Dexter

(Cancha numero 8)

-Kiara Tennyson.-Se ve a una chica de una actitud muy fría de raza hielo ardiente y se anuncia que su poder máximo es de 1150000 de pelo negro largo hasta la cadera, ojos gris azulado, tez blanca, alta y de buen cuerpo que viste una blusa blanca sin mangas, pantalón negro pegado a la pierna, botas negras hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra acompañada de un tigre de se va a enfrentar a Mariana Castro.- De repente ellas caminan y están a un metro una de la otra y lanzan un hiperrayo de fuego ambas muy cerca y se crea un gran humo

Continuara…

OC en la serie actualmente y su poder (Les hice un incremento a varios míos y a algunos suyos y por ahora la única persona que le haría frente a Clyde sería su hermana y el director)

Leaf Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 20000-35000

Earth Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 100000-900000

Oliver Rhode, hijo Veneno Poder: 50000-75000

Dexter Slaught, hijo Electro Poder: 25000-780000

Molly Molter, hija Aqua Poder: 125000-950000

Craig Molter, hijo Electro Poder: 30000-100000

Mariana Castro, hija Steampunk Poder: 0-1200000

Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 1000000-50000000

Jessica Husther, hija Elementor Poder: 1000000-2500000

Allison Husther, hija Frozen Poder: 100000-500000

Onice Garcia: hija Carnivine Poder: 500000-2000000

Kiara Tennyson, hija Hielo Ardiente Poder: 20000-1150000

Dereck Farías, hijo Ventisca Poder: 665665-900000

Daniel Gracy, hijo Laser Poder: 300000-750000

Matt Roney, hijo Penguin Poder: 200000-600000

Hugo Rocket, hijo Gold Poder: 5000000

Flora Snow, hija Dream Poder: 75000-100000

Genevieve Black, hija Dark Poder: 200000-575000

Director, No hay referencia de raza Poder: 25000000-500000000

Torneo Destiny Warriors

Combate 1: **Leaf Vega** vs Craig Molter

Combate 2: Desconocido vs **Earth Vega**

Combate 3: **Andrés Anaya **vs Desconocido

Combate 4:** Dexter Slaught **vs. Dereck Farías

Combate 5: **Jessica Husther** vs. Matt Roney

Combate 6: Desconocido vs **Desconocido**

Combate 7: **Genevieve Black** vs. Molly Molter

Combate 8: Mariana Castro vs Kiara Tennyson

Combate 9: Desconocido vs **Hugo Rocket**

Combate 10:** Daniel Gracy **vs Desconocido

Combate 11: **Desconocido** vs Desconocido

Combate 12: Allison Husther vs. **Flora Snow**

Combate 13: **Oliver Rhode** vs Desconocido

Combate 14: **Onice García** vs Desconocido

Combate 15: Desconocido vs **Desconocido**

Combate 16: Clyde Donovenvs El Director

Combates principales del siguiente Cap. "Batalla de polos opuestos, popular y fracasado, héroe y villano, frio y calor"

Leaf Vega vs Earth Vega

Director vs Clyde Donoven

Kiara Tennyson vs Mariana Castro

¿Qué les pareció?, puede que haya sido un poco más corto, pero este si fue algo interesante, ahora van respuesta a futuras quejas

1.- Las pistolas laser de Leaf funcionan dependiendo de su energía, más poder es más potencia.

2.-Leaf no mataría a sus compañeros por lo cual únicamente usa las pistolas ya que son 10 veces más débiles que las espadas

3.- El combate de Andrés acabo 5 minutos después que el de Dexter por eso el vio el combate

4.- Cuando Leaf, Andrés y Oliver se encontraron habían dado la repetición de la batalla y ellos pensaron que seguía la batalla

5.-Tecnicamente luchar contra Clyde es un suicidio así que el Director decidió luchar contra el.

6.- Aunque no lo crean, Clyde uso el poder mínimo para lanzarlo a un kilómetro, ósea si Clyde patea con todo el poder te lanza 50 kilómetros lejos

7.- El estado del que hablo Andrés es una referencia del SS aunque ese poder si habrá únicamente en los de raza o hibrido Electro, Dark o Pyro y si hay un hibrido Neón, Dark Flame o Laser su poder se multiplicaría por 80 en su primer nivel y 160 en el segundo

8.- A los que no les hice mención de sus personajes discúlpenme, pero he estado muy ocupado con mis calificaciones, pero salí bien xD. ¬(°-°¬)

9.- Pueden seguir mandando personajes, el límite de personajes por usuario es de 5 solo que habrá que agregar esto

Poder: (Mínimo) (Máximo)

Descripción Física:

Datos extra:

Adiós n-n


	3. Batalla de polos opuestos

Atención: La serie, la trama y las ideas no son hechas por mí, bueno en parte si, al igual que con los OC permitidos aquí

DESTINY WARRIORS

(OP INICIO)

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente.- Se veían a casi todos los chicos volando y Leaf los veía en un edificio

A mi corazón deja encantado –Leaf sonríe y ve a algunos de los chicos como Craig, Dexter y Andrés y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro.

Ven toma mi mano –Tan pronto como pasa eso la mano de Marianita trata de agarrar la de Leaf

Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad…. –Escapan de ese lugar volando y ven una luz que eran todos sus amigos

En el instante en que te volvía encontrar –Leaf le sonreía a Marianita

Mi mente trajo ambiente de un hermoso lugar-El paisaje se convierte en un templo

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi quiero saber-Leaf va corriendo con Marianita y llegan a un parque

Si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar –Leaf baila con Mariana y despierta en su cuarto por culpa de Rhode

Si me das tu mano te llevare… -Rhode le da la mano y Leaf se levanta

Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad tal vez sigues –Se veían 2 fotos, una de todos tranquilos comiendo y la otra una batalla entre Leaf y un monstruo negro con rojo

Pensando en el –Leaf pesaba en ella y Rhode se lo lleva cargando a la fuerza y Dexter cierra la puerta

No puedo yo saberlo pero sé que tiempo y amor necesitas tu –Se ve a Daniel, Matt y a Kiara viendo y casi aguantándose de la risa a Leaf siendo cargado con Rhode cuando un robot aparece

Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallaras-Veía Leaf al robot y Earth con gravedad, lo empuja a él con sus espadas usando un empujón de gravedad

Mi corazón encantado brilla-Se ve a Leaf peleando reñidamente con Clyde a pesar de ser débil contra el

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia –Luego se ve peleando contra Jessica

Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer- Leaf corre y pelea contra Earth en una batalla reñida

Voy a amarte para toda la vida-Tras perder las 3 veces se sienta

No me importa que aún no te interese –Mariana ve a Leaf

Ven toma mi mano –Él le da la mano

Para huir de esta infinita oscuridad.-Ella la agarra y se ve el cielo con todos los chicos levantando su puño al aire

(OP FINAL)

-Final Overslash. Grita Kiara lanzando un rayo de hielo a Mariana y ella lo detiene con un escudo que ella creo.-Diablos no me queda mucha energía.

Han pasado 45 minutos de combate y la cancha tiene mucho fuego, parece un incendio forestal

-Mariana está demasiado herida y con muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo, el daño recibido fue enorme.-Piensa Kiara

-No puedo más, pero al parecer he dado lo mejor.- Piensa ella cuando Kiara le da 4 patadas y vomita un poco de sangre.-He aguantado 45 minutos de combate y mi cuerpo ya no aguanta.- Lanza un puñetazo muy fuete a Kiara que la deja en la cancha, medio destrozada por tantos golpes y cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia esta le lanza un híper rayo de hielo empujándola y lanzándola a la pared muy herida.

-Lo….he…..hecho…-Decía Kiara apenas respirando de su combate y cae perdiendo el conocimiento pensando.-Lo he logrado…-

-Kiara Tennyson, hija Hielo Ardiente ha ganado.-Anuncia el árbitro.

-Bien hecho hermanita.-Pensó el hermano de Kiara, Hikaru Tennyson

(Se muestra la arena 9)

-Eres una debilucha.-Gritaba Hugo mientras estrangulaba a una chica de cabello negro, largo y ondeado, piel extremadamente pálida, ojos azul fuerte y muy delgada con un top blanco con estampado de flores azules, un abrigo abierto azul, una pantaloneta blanca y ballerinas azul pálido y luego la tira al piso azotándola

-Debo curarme, no debo rendirme con este chico. Se levantaba y este le da una patada en el estómago tan fuerte que la manda destrozando una pared a la cocina de la cafetería y cae rendida

-A la puta cocina.-Se burlaba Hugo.

-Hugo Rocket, hijo Gold gana la pelea.-Anunciaba el árbitro y veía que Hugo tenia sangre de un brazo

-Al menos no era tan débil esa enana.-Pensó mientras venía 1 ambulancia por ella

(Batalla de Clyde vs el director)

Se encontraba Clyde dándole una paliza al director de la academia, parecía no tener compasión pero cuando el director callo el anuncio esto

-No voy a perder Donoven.-Grita el director y le lanza un gran rayo oscuro en la cara y este le rompe la mano solo apretándola.

-Eres muy fuerte director, eso he de admitirlo.-Anuncia Clyde.- Pero…

-Pero que…-Piensa.

-Es hora de acabar contigo.-Grito Clyde y el pelo se le vuelve blanco y le crece hasta las rodillas y mientras lanzo un chasquido se sintió un terremoto de 9 grados ¡En toda la escuela!

-No….¡Eso es imposible…!-Grita el director.- Tu eres…

-Si lo soy.-Lanza una bola de fuego tan potente que desintegra la cancha y crea un cráter y el director esta tendido ahí

-Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame ha ganado el combate.-Anuncia el árbitro y Clyde sale volando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Dios mío….-Añade un chico que tiene pelo largo naranja, ojos amarillos, con pecas y un tatuaje en el cuello de lentes de lectura, camisa a cuadros roja, naranja y amarilla, jeans azules y zapatos rojos.-Dudo que alguien pueda vencerlo.

-Maldición ahora si estoy jodido.-Piensa Hikaru al ver que no pasara la segunda ronda porque su rival es Clyde.

(Es de noche y se ve la sala de urgencias)

-¿Están bien chicas?-Pregunta Leaf al ver a Marianita y a Clarisse malheridas de la paliza que recibieron en sus combates y con vendajes en su cuerpo.

-Pues yo estoy bien.-Sonríe Clarisse.-Estaré bien en unos días solo que no sé qué pasara con Mariana, no ha despertado

-¿En serio?

-Si, a lo mejor en su combate con Kiara, quedo tan herida que quedo en coma.-Añade y pregunta.- ¿Tu hermano es Earth Vega verdad?

-Si

-Ese chico es muy popular, lo hizo muy bien. Tú lo hiciste mejor y eso que no usaste poderes je.-Añade Clarisse mientras sonríe.

-De hecho yo soy el único humano sin poderes… Soy un perdedor.-Responde Leaf.

-No eres un perdedor Leaf.-Despierta Mariana por unos segundos.-Solo te falta fuerza.-Le da la mano y toma la de Leaf y el chico siente que brilla algo azul en su cuerpo y se queda inconsciente

-Tiene razón, daré lo mejor mañana para la ronda 2

(A la mañana siguiente)

-¡Y la segunda ronda está por inicia!-Anuncia el árbitro.-Miremos como está la tabla

(Tabla de eliminación actual)

Combate 1: Leaf Vega vs. Earth Vega

Combate 2: Andres Anaya vs. Dexter Slaught

Combate: Jessica Husther vs. Orion Misawa

Combate: Genevieve Black vs. Kiara Tennyson

Combate 5: Hugo Rocket vs. Daniel Gracy

Combate: Mark Burns vs. Flora Snow

Combate: Onice Garcia vs. Oliver Rhode

Combate 8: Hikaru Tennyson vs. Clyde Donoven

(Arena 1)

-Están los 2 hermanos uno enfrente del otro.-Añade una chica de cabello negro y liso hasta los tobillos, rasgos finos, labios rosados y ojos violetas grandes, que trae vestido una camisa de malla entera de un solo brazo y encima de esta una armadura negra que le cubre el pecho, pantalones verde oliva y protectores negros acompañado de un guepardo.-Sera difícil que Leaf gane, el no tiene poderes.

-Y quien crees que gane ¿El imbécil desheredado o el imbécil popular?-Añade Allison

-Eso habrá que ver.- Añade Riaya.

-Venga si aquí está el "Niño Down"-Todo el mundo se burla de Leaf cuando Earth dice esto y este le pega un golpe al estómago de su hermano.

-No estoy aquí para juegos.-Grita Leaf y trata de darle con las pistolas a Earth pero se pone un escudo desviándolas a todas

-Sigues siendo el debilucho ¿verdad?-Earth crea un brazo de tierra y estrangula con ese brazo a Leaf para que no se escape y se le caen las pistolas a Leaf.

-Maldición.-Earth aprieta más fuerte el brazo de tierra.-Si sigo así moriré.-Pensó mientras agarraba una esfera y la lanza al brazo explotándolo.- Gracias Mariana.-Piensa Leaf

(Flashback)

-Toma esas 5 esferas.-Las invente para ti.-Mariana sonríe y se queda inconsciente después de darle energía

(Fin del Flashback)

-No sobrevivirás a esto.- Earth crea un golem de arena y trata de golpear a Leaf y este lo parte en demasiados pedazos y destruye esos pedazos con la pistola.

-Pero ¡QUE!-Tan pronto como dijo esto Earth, Leaf lo lastima con su espada pero este se regenera y lanza un tentáculo con púas a Leaf en la espalda y mientras Leaf grita del dolor Earth le aumenta la gravedad 10 veces.

-No puedo moverme.-Grita Leaf.

-1…2…3…..4…5….6….7….8-Leaf logra usar sus pistolas como explosivos para levantarse.

-Toma esto "Niño Down"-Toma Earth y lanza bolas de energías negras y le golpea a Leaf varias veces.

-No puedo perder.-Grita Leaf y lanza una segunda esfera al pecho de Earth y explota cerca de él y se cae y Earth es empujado a fuera de la cancha.

-Creíste que iba a perder, eh. ¿No sabes que puedo volar?- Earth golpea varias veces a Leaf y este se enfurece y empieza una ráfaga de golpes a la cual la gano Earth.

-No perderé.-Grita Leaf y empieza a golpea en el pecho, cara y abdomen a Earth y con dificultades casi se sale y este le revienta una en la cara empujado a ambos, de donde estaban y Leaf y Earth saben disparados a lados contrarios y Earth cae fuera de la arena

-Es increíble.-Se sorprende Leaf.- He…ganado

-No puedo creerlo.- Se sorprende Riaya.-El idiota lo ha vencido

-Eso es Leaf, lo hiciste.-Sonríe Clarisse.

-No puedo creerlo pero lo hizo.-Dijo Craig

-Asi es.-Molly ve a Leaf.- Ahora la batalla se pone interesante en la siguiente ronda.

-Leaf Vega, hijo Trópico gana el combate.-Anuncia el árbitro.

(Arena 8)

-Toma esto.-Hikaru le da varios golpes a Clyde pero le resultó inútil y este solo con un dedo lo manda al otro lado de la cancha

-Vamos muestra todo tu poder.-Grita Clyde y este le lanza varios cañones a el que resultaron ser útiles y cuando Hikaru se cansó, Donoven le da un golpe en un hombro y debilita a Hikaru.

-1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…y 10 Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame ha ganado el combate.-Dice el árbitro y ven que Hikaru se levanta con dificultad.

-Idiota.-Susurra Clyde

(Arena 3)

-Orión Misawa, hijo Gold gano el combate.-Anuncia el árbitro al ver a Jessica muy herida y no dice nada y se teletransporta a otro lugar

(Arena 5)

Se veía a Daniel Gracy demasiado herido y lanzando una gran embestida ígneo-eléctrica hacia Hugo mientras este usa 2 puños metálicos para detenerlo.

-Si no puedo vencerlo con esto…-Grita Daniel y usa todo su poder en la embestida

-Nada lo hará.-Grita Hugo y ambos se empiezan a ver y toda la cancha está absolutamente destruida y ambos están fuera.

-Debido a que ambos están fuera ambos no pueden pelear.- Anuncia el árbitro y ambos responden

-¡QUE!-Ambos se ven sorprendidos.

-Asi es, debido a que ninguno de los 2 puede estar dentro los 2 quedan automáticamente eliminados.

(Parque)

-Al menos poder descansar.- Dice Leaf durmiéndose un rato y un tipo le golpea en el estómago vomitando un poco de sangre Leaf.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hice algo?- Grita Leaf y el chico lo lanza al bote del lago.

-Sí, ser un chico natura eso es lo que hiciste.- Dijo el chico meta que tenía una camisa negra de manga corta con el símbolo de nirvana, guantes sin dedos, bermudas verdes y converse negras, tenía un pelo azul oscuro, ojos grises y un piercing en la nariz de forma de aro y se va.

-He visto tu pelea.- Dijo Genevieve Black viendo a Leaf en un árbol mientras este salía del lago.-Te has lucido bien, créeme sorprendiste a muchos, varias chicas están enamoradas de tu hermano y tú lo lograste vencer a pesar de no tener poderes.

-¿Y ahora tú me vienes a matar?-Pregunta Leaf sarcásticamente-Porque si quieres eso tendrás que esperar tu turno para vencerme en la semifinal.

-No importa eso ya fui eliminada, Kiara me gano en 17 minutos.-Responde

(Arena 3)

-Se ve a Andrés y a Dexter heridos solo que para la suerte del primero Dexter cayo vencido

-Andrés Anaya, hijo Storm ha ganado.- Anuncia el árbitro y ve la tabla de la semifinal Andrés

-Muy pronto podre ganar.-Piensa

Continuara…

OC en la serie actualmente y su poder (Les hice un incremento a varios míos y a algunos suyos y por ahora la única persona que le haría frente a Clyde sería su hermana y el director)

Leaf Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 100,000-1,000,000

Earth Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 100,000-1,000,000

Oliver Rhode, hijo Veneno Poder: 375,000-1,475,000

Dexter Slaught, hijo Electro Poder: 555,000-1,800,000

Molly Molter, hija Aqua Poder: 645,000-1,002,070

Craig Molter, hijo Electro Poder: 30,000-100,000

Mariana Castro, hija Steampunk Poder: 0-1,200,000

Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 1,000,000-50,000,000(Adaiko Yuki: 100,000,000)

Jessica Husther, hija Elementor Poder: 1,000,000-25,000,000

Allison Husther, hija Frozen Poder: 100,000-500,000

Onice Garcia: hija Carnivine Poder: 500,000-2,000,000

Kiara Tennyson, hija Hielo Ardiente Poder: 20,000-1,150,000

Dereck Farías, hijo Ventisca Poder: 665,665-900,000

Daniel Gracy, hijo Laser Poder: 300,000-750,000

Matt Roney, hijo Penguin Poder: 200,000-600,000

Hugo Rocket, hijo Gold Poder: 5,000,000-7,500,000

Flora Snow, hija Dream Poder: 275,000-5,000,000

Genevieve Black, hija Dark Poder: 200,000-575,000

Andrés Anaya, hijo Storm Poder: 500,000-2,000,000

Director, No hay referencia de raza Poder: 25,000,000-50,000,000

Cooper Irons, hijo Meta Poder: 75,000-800,000

Mark Burns, hijo Pyro Poder: 125,000-500,000

Clarisse Sullivan, hija Coral Poder: 40,000-800,000

Riaya Monick, hija Natura Poder: 30,000-75,000

Jake S'well, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 0-50,000

Hikaru Tennyson, hijo Hielo Ardiente Poder: 50,000 1,500,000

Ryu Kinomoto, hijo Laser Poder: 20,000-1,100,000

Nao Tatsumi, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 20,000-1,000,000

Jason Stone, hijo Terra Poder: 200,000-800,000

Torneo Destiny Warriors

Combate 1: **Leaf Vega** vs Craig Molter

Combate 2: Desconocido vs **Earth Vega**

Combate 3: **Andrés Anaya **vs Desconocido

Combate 4:** Dexter Slaught **vs. Dereck Farías

Combate 5: **Jessica Husther** vs. Matt Roney

Combate 6: Desconocido vs **Desconocido**

Combate 7: **Genevieve Black** vs. Molly Molter

Combate 8: Mariana Castro vs Kiara Tennyson

Combate 9: Desconocido vs **Hugo Rocket**

Combate 10:** Daniel Gracy **vs Desconocido

Combate 11: **Desconocido** vs Desconocido

Combate 12: Allison Husther vs. **Flora Snow**

Combate 13: **Oliver Rhode** vs Desconocido

Combate 14: **Onice García** vs Desconocido

Combate 15: Desconocido vs **Desconocido**

Combate 16: Clyde Donovenvs El Director

2da Ronda

Combate 1: **Leaf Vega** vs. Earth Vega

Combate 2: **Andres Anaya** vs. Dexter Slaught

Combate 3: Jessica Husther vs. **Orion Misawa**

Combate 4: Genevieve Black vs. **Kiara Tennyson**

Combate 5: Hugo Rocket vs. Daniel Gracy

Combate 6: **Mark Burns vs. Flora Snow**

Combate 7: **Onice Garcia** vs. Oliver Rhode

Combate 8: Hikaru Tennyson vs. **Clyde Donoven**

Tercera Ronda

Combate 1**: Leaf Vega** vs Andres Anaya

Combate 2: Orión Misawa vs **Kiara Tennyson**

Combate 3: Mark Burns vs. **Flora Snow**

Combate 4: Onice Garcia vs. **Clyde Donoven**

Semi final

Combate 1: Leaf Vega vs Kiara Tennyson

Combate 2: Flora Snow vs Clyde Donoven

Combates principales del siguiente Cap. "Gran desventaja, Donoven vs Flora, la batalla de la semifinal más injusta"

Flora Snow vs Clyde Donoven

¿Qué les pareció?, puede que haya sido un poco más corto, pero este si fue algo interesante, ahora van respuesta a futuras quejas

1.- El incremento masivo de Leaf fue debido a la energía de Mariana que le dio

2.-Es la primera vez que Leaf vence a Earth en algo

3.- "Niño Down" es el apodo de Leaf por no tener poderes

4.- Andrés venció a Dexter usando su poder oculto

5.-Hugo es una persona que simplemente, te odia si eres débil

6.-Flora incremento también de manera masiva, pero por ver a su mejor amiga derrotada, ella le prometió ganar y le dio su energía y aparte, Flora puede sacar el poder de Memory (Se puede decir que Dios en este Fic) y tener un gran poder, solo que lo usaría únicamente con Clyde

7.- A los que no les hice mención disculpe, pero algunos tendrán un gran protagonismo y otros no

8.- Pueden seguir mandando personajes, el límite de personajes por usuario es de 5.

Adios n-n


	4. Flora vs Clyde y Super Dexter nace

Atención: La serie, la trama y las ideas no son hechas por mí, bueno en parte si, al igual que con los OC permitidos aquí

DESTINY WARRIORS

(OP INICIO)

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente.- Se veían a casi todos los chicos volando y Leaf los veía en un edificio

A mi corazón deja encantado –Leaf sonríe y ve a algunos de los chicos como Craig, Dexter y Andrés y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro.

Ven toma mi mano –Tan pronto como pasa eso la mano de Marianita trata de agarrar la de Leaf

Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad…. –Escapan de ese lugar volando y ven una luz que eran todos sus amigos

En el instante en que te volvía encontrar –Leaf le sonreía a Marianita

Mi mente trajo ambiente de un hermoso lugar-El paisaje se convierte en un templo

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi quiero saber-Leaf va corriendo con Marianita y llegan a un parque

Si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar –Leaf baila con Mariana y despierta en su cuarto por culpa de Rhode

Si me das tu mano te llevare… -Rhode le da la mano y Leaf se levanta

Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad tal vez sigues –Se veían 2 fotos, una de todos tranquilos comiendo y la otra una batalla entre Leaf y un monstruo negro con rojo

Pensando en el –Leaf pesaba en ella y Rhode se lo lleva cargando a la fuerza y Dexter cierra la puerta

No puedo yo saberlo pero sé que tiempo y amor necesitas tu –Se ve a Daniel, Matt y a Kiara viendo y casi aguantándose de la risa a Leaf siendo cargado con Rhode cuando un robot aparece

Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallaras-Veía Leaf al robot y Earth con gravedad, lo empuja a él con sus espadas usando un empujón de gravedad

Mi corazón encantado brilla-Se ve a Leaf peleando reñidamente con Clyde a pesar de ser débil contra el

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia –Luego se ve peleando contra Jessica

Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer- Leaf corre y pelea contra Earth en una batalla reñida

Voy a amarte para toda la vida-Tras perder las 3 veces se sienta

No me importa que aún no te interese –Mariana ve a Leaf

Ven toma mi mano –Él le da la mano

Para huir de esta infinita oscuridad.-Ella la agarra y se ve el cielo con todos los chicos levantando su puño al aire

(OP FINAL)

(Noche antes de la semifinal en una colina)

-Estoy muy preocupada sabes.-Habla Flore

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Genevieve.

-Estoy muy tensa.-Admite Flora.-Tengo que usar todo mi potencial.

-Descuida.-Aparece Dexter.-Tengo confianza en que tú ganaras.

-¿En serio crees que ganare?

-Sí, yo conozco tu potencial y eres una de las 12 personas que conoce el poder oculto de…-Anuncia Dexter y Genevieve le tapa la boca.

-Silencio.-Le susurra.-Nadie debe saber que tiene el poder oculto de Memory el "Destiny Warriors"

-Yo conozco ese poder, puede elevarse hasta cualquier límite.- créeme, solo que únicamente úsalo con Clyde ya que varias veces puede consumir tu cuerpo.

-De acuerdo.- Responde Flora y Genevieve se va dejándola con Dexter.

-Suerte.-Ve Dexter a Flora y le da un beso a ella quedándose roja la chica.

(Día de la semifinal)

-¡Y la ronda semifinal está por inicia!-Anuncia el árbitro.-Miremos como está la tabla

(Tabla de eliminación actual)

Combate 1: Leaf Vega vs. Kiara Tennyson

Combate 2: Flora Snow vs. Clyde Donoven

Entra Leaf que aparece viendo a la tabla de eliminación y con abucheos de muchas chicas por derrotar a su hermano y aparece Kiara con ovaciones de todo el mundo

-Abandono.-Admite Leaf y todo el mundo se sorprende.-No quiero luchar contra personas con otros objetivos.-Continua.-Kiara, suerte en la final y espero que logres ganar por Hikaru.-Sonríe y este va dejándola tanto a ella como a mucha gente con la frente en alto.

-Kiara Tennyson, hija Hielo Ardiente ha ganado.-Anuncia el árbitro y mucha gente la ovaciona mientras ella está sorprendida y se va de la cancha.

(Salón de clases)

-No puedo creerlo.-Kiara aprieta sus puños.-Tengo que saber porque se acobardo Leaf y huyo.

-No creo que se haya acobardado.-Admitió un chico de playera azul claro, pantalón y tenis grises que tenía una buena musculatura, ojos castaños como su cabello y blanco.- Él se reusó a pelear

-Lo se Nao pero porque rayos habrá abandonado siquiera empezar el combate

-Eso no tengo ni idea.- Admite Nao

(Callejón que dirige al parque)

-Vaya, vaya… Miren a quien tenemos aquí.-Ve Hugo a Clarisse acompañada de Leaf.

-No la molestes, el hecho de que ella sea menos fuerte que tú no la hace más débil-Admite Leaf y Hugo le golpea y Riaya usa su espada para proteger a Leaf de un puñetazo de Hugo

-Más vale que los dejes.-Le grita Riaya a Hugo y este se va.

Riaya observa que su mascota viene y salta sobre Clarisse.

-Parece que le agradas.-Habla en sarcasmo a ver a Clarisse recibiendo cosquillas del tigre y este le dice lo que paso.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Riaya se sorprende.-¡Chicos vayamos a la cancha!-Riaya se convierte en un pterodáctilo y vuela a la cancha con Leaf y Clarisse y se sorprendieron con lo que paso.-El pelo de Flora se volvió blanco en su totalidad hasta sus pupilas cambiaron a grises muy claros.-Ve.

Lo que pasaba es que en el combate Flora uso el Destiny Warriors lo que le dio un aura, pelo y ojos de color casi blancos en su tonalidad y le estaba dando la paliza de su vida a Clyde. Clyde ahora convertido en Adaiko ve que ella es poderosa ya que recibió el impacto de 3 meteoritos y no le hizo nada

-Al parecer tienes el Destiny Warriors.- Clyde le ve.-Eres muy poderosa, así que voy a sacar todo mi poder.-Tras esto grita y crea un campo de energía negro donde nadie los ve

(Dentro del campo)

-Ahora veras.-Admite Clyde y esta le da un puñetazo pero Clyde se convierte en una sombra y se mezcla con la de ella transformándose en su forma normal y le empieza a atacar la espalda y ella con un resplandor poderoso rompe la ilusión de Clyde.-Me pareces interesante chica.

-Es imposible ver como ella ha destruido la ilusión.-Ve Oliver a los chicos.-Yo caí ahí y mis poderes se desaparecieron.

Orión andaba volando hacia la cancha con ojos de ira y su pelo dorado y una D hecha de sangre de su cara

(Flashback de algún otro lugar del universo)

Se hallaban 12 sillas en los costados y un líder en un asiento especial el líder no se le veía la cara pero se le notaba un pelo corto castaño, 2 ojos muy rojos y muy alto viendo a muchos de sus subordinados

-Asi que el plan del fin y destrucción universal iniciara mañana.- Orión prepárate, tu destruirás a los chicos de la academia Mclean, solo déjame vivo a Clyde y especialmente ¡ELIMINA A TODO HIBRIDO Y RAZA QUE TENGA ELECTRO MAS QUE NADIE!-

-De acuerdo.- Anuncia Orión y vuela a la academia

(Fin de flashback en la cafetería)

Se ve a Earth coqueteando con varias chicas y están sentados Ryu, Nao, Kiara y Hikaru están viendo el combate con Molly y Jessica que están comiendo.

-El combate está demasiado reñido.-Admite Nao y de repente Clyde tira al piso a Flora y se empiezan a golpear de una manera muy veloz pero la interferencia se va

-¿Que habrá pasado?-Molly ve a Jessica

-Algo malo.- Cree Kiara viendo a las chicas.

-Vamos a ver.-Habla Hikaru y se ve a Orión con el pelo dorado y ojos rojos inyectados de ira y una D manchada de sangre y mientras veía como todos caían de 1 golpe y ver que incluso Hugo y Matt fueron vencidos con una pelota de golf.

-Tener un poder de 500.000.000 es muy bueno, todos han estado casi muertos.-Dijo Orión y ve como todos los chicos, Earth y sus fanáticas caen de un golpe estando el único de pie Nao pero Orión le da una patada que lo debilita y ve a todos.

-Solo quedamos nosotros 2.-Ve Genevieve y Orión le empieza dar muchos golpes y bolas obscuras explotándole en la espalda.

-¡NO!-Dexter iba a interferir, pero Orión lanza un rayo que va directo al corazón de Flora y ella interfiere y le dan a ella dejándola herida de muerte.-¡GENEVIEVE!-Ve Dexter a la chica y ella le da una foto de Flora que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Dexter, cuídala mucho….Yo no pude combatir…..Yo quería vivir mientras la guerra….acababa.-Cierra los ojos muriendo y viendo a Dexter y es ahí cuando el piso empieza a temblar.-Clyde que apenas se levantó, Kiara, Leaf y Rhode eran los únicos que vieron ese momento y vieron que una luz amarilla rodea a Dexter y lo encierran y explota la luz gritando y los lentes, bata y camisa de Dexter se desintegran demostrando un buen físico y musculatura y su pelo se volvió dorado demostrando un aura dorada.

-Ahora si veras como te voy a destruir hasta la mas mínima molécula de tu cuerpo.-Grita Dexter y empieza a golpear de una manera brutal a Orión.

-Jajajajaja.-Se ríe Orión y ve como Dexter le lanza relámpagos siendo inútiles y empiezan a golpearse ambos.-Tus golpes no me harán nada.- Crea una marioneta de Genevieve y esta empieza a atacarlo

-Lo siento Genevieve.-Dexter desintegra la marioneta y empieza a golpear repetidamente a Orión y este cae herido.

-Solo me queda una cosa por hacer.-Ataca Dexter a Orión y este le rompe un brazo de una patada dejándolo inmóvil.-Maldición.-Se vuelve normal.- Ahora si estoy perdido, un momento.- Ve como una chica de pantalón negro, blusa blanca, chaqueta de cuero gris, botas negras y un collar negro que tiene unos singulares ojos grises pálidos, pelo azul largo lacio, alta y de buen cuerpo y Dereck empiezan a dispararle haciendo que este baje la guardia y Dexter ve a Daniel y con solo la mirada saben que van a hacer.

-PYROTHUNDER BURST-Grita Daniel y atraviesa el pecho de Orión de una embestida ígneo-eléctrica y Dexter le lanza un rayo desintegrándolo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Orión viendo que era vaporizado por Dexter y desaparece todo su cuerpo reduciéndose a nada

-Si lo hicimos.-Celebra Dereck y ve como un enmascarado habla con el director y este atemorizado escucha al enmascarado.

Leaf, Clyde, Rhode, Kiara, Dereck, Georgette y Daniel escucharon lo que dijo el director y él les dice que volverán a atacar en 5 años

-Asi es chicos, la invasión por el destino del universo será en 5 años

-¡ ¿Habrá una guerra en 5 años?!-Los chicos gritaron eso

-El destino del universo estará en nuestras manos. Todos vamos a entrenar mucho y trataremos de ganar cuando llegue

Ha pasado 2 años desde que el conflicto inicio y los daños fueron reparados y se ve como Kiara Tennyson y Flora Snow pelean por ver quién gana la final del torneo y se ve que Flora se hace con el campeonato

-Lo he hecho.-Se cansó Flora y levanta a Kiara y Flora le sonríe.-Luchaste muy bien le sonríe Flora a Kiara.

-Gracias.-Agradece Kiara al ver a Flora como ganadora.

-Me alegra de que todo haya vuelto a ser normal.-Sonreía Molly ya siendo madre de 2 hijos, un niño y una niña

-Me agrada eso, pero tendremos que entrenar a Claudia y a Claudio para ser fuertes y que luchen.-Clyde le sonríe a su esposa

En otro lado estaban Leaf, Rhode y Dexter.

-Dexter, has peleado muy bien amigo, nos salvaste de una muerte segura

-Gracias Leaf

-Quieren ver la celebración chicos

-De acuerdo Rhode

-Me parece bien

Mientras tanto estaba una chica alejada de todos tenía una polera negra con un corazón negro roto y chaqueta negra de cuero, falda corta negra, botas negras y pants de red veía como Leaf, Rhode y Dexter celebraban que gano Flora y esta abrazo a Dexter

-Bien puedes pedir tu deseo.-El director le dijo a Flora que ella al ganar un torneo pidiera un deseo

-Deseo que revivas a Genevieve Black.- Y al decir esto una luz se creó y Genevieve apareció y las chicas se abrazaron por estar juntas de nuevo y se ve una lagrima de Flora

Continuara…

OC en la serie actualmente y su poder (Les hice un incremento a varios míos y a algunos suyos y por ahora la única persona que le haría frente a Clyde sería su hermana y el director)

Leaf Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 1,000,000-2,500,000

Earth Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 4,000,000-10,000,000

Oliver Rhode, hijo Veneno Poder: 1,375,000-4,475,000

Dexter Slaught, hijo Electro Poder: 2,000,000-111,800,000 (Super Dexter: 4,472,000,000)

Molly Molter, hija Aqua Poder: 565,000-1, 000,000(Perdio poder debido al parir a 2 hijos)

Craig Molter, hijo Electro Poder: 30,000-100,000

Mariana Castro, hija Steampunk Poder: 1,000-1,200,000

Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 10,000,000-80,000,000(Adaiko Yuki: 340,056,500)

Jessica Husther, hija Elementor Poder: 31,000,000-145,000,000

Allison Husther, hija Frozen Poder: 1,000,000-1,500,000

Onice Garcia: hija Carnivine Poder: 2,500,000-3,000,000

Kiara Tennyson, hija Hielo Ardiente Poder: 1,200,000-4,150,000

Dereck Farías, hijo Ventisca Poder: 6,065,665-8,900,000

Daniel Gracy, hijo Laser Poder: 5,300,000-8,750,000

Matt Roney, hijo Penguin Poder: 200,000-600,000

Hugo Rocket, hijo Gold Poder: 5,000,000-7,500,000

Flora Snow, hija Dream Poder: 3,275,000-15,000,000

Genevieve Black, hija Dark Poder: 20,000,000-57,500,000(Al estar muerta 2 años y revivir subió su fuerza)

Andrés Anaya, hijo Storm Poder: 500,000-2,000,000 (Poder oculto: 7,000,000)

Director, No hay referencia de raza Poder: 25,000,000-50,000,000

Cooper Irons, hijo Meta Poder: 2,375,000-3,800,000

Mark Burns, hijo Pyro Poder: 1,125,000-1,500,000

Clarisse Sullivan, hija Coral Poder: 40,000-800,000

Riaya Monick, hija Natura Poder: 1,030,000-7,500,000

Jake S'well, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 0-1,050,000

Hikaru Tennyson, hijo Hielo Ardiente Poder: 50,000 1,500,000

Ryu Kinomoto, hijo Laser Poder: 1,200,000-12,100,000

Nao Tatsumi, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 1,200,000-12,000,000

Jasón Stone, hijo Terra Poder: 3,200,000-12,800,000

Torneo Destiny Warriors

Combate 1: **Leaf Vega** vs Craig Molter

Combate 2: Desconocido vs **Earth Vega**

Combate 3: **Andrés Anaya **vs Desconocido

Combate 4:** Dexter Slaught **vs. Dereck Farías

Combate 5: **Jessica Husther** vs. Matt Roney

Combate 6: Desconocido vs **Desconocido**

Combate 7: **Genevieve Black** vs. Molly Molter

Combate 8: Mariana Castro vs Kiara Tennyson

Combate 9: Desconocido vs **Hugo Rocket**

Combate 10:** Daniel Gracy **vs Desconocido

Combate 11: **Desconocido** vs Desconocido

Combate 12: Allison Husther vs. **Flora Snow**

Combate 13: **Oliver Rhode** vs Desconocido

Combate 14: **Onice García** vs Desconocido

Combate 15: Desconocido vs **Desconocido**

Combate 16: Clyde Donovenvs El Director

2da Ronda

Combate 1: **Leaf Vega** vs. Earth Vega

Combate 2: **Andres Anaya** vs. Dexter Slaught

Combate 3: Jessica Husther vs. **Orion Misawa**

Combate 4: Genevieve Black vs. **Kiara Tennyson**

Combate 5: Hugo Rocket vs. Daniel Gracy

Combate 6: **Mark Burns vs. Flora Snow**

Combate 7: **Onice Garcia** vs. Oliver Rhode

Combate 8: Hikaru Tennyson vs. **Clyde Donoven**

Tercera Ronda

Combate 1**: Leaf Vega** vs Andrés Anaya

Combate 2: Orión Misawa vs **Kiara Tennyson**

Combate 3: Mark Burns vs. **Flora Snow**

Combate 4: Onice García vs. **Clyde Donoven**

Semi final

Combate 1: Leaf Vega vs **Kiara Tennyson**

Combate 2: **Flora Snow** vs Clyde Donoven

Final del torneo

**Flora Snow** vs Kiara Tennyson

Organización de "Las 12 sombras"

-Sao Donoven-Líder-Vivo Poder: 1,000,000,000,000

-Orión Misawa-Miembro-Muerto asesinado por Daniel y Dexter con ayuda de Dereck y Georgette, Poder: 500,000,000(Sin poder de Sao 5,000,000)

-Milly Molter-Miembro-Viva, Poder: 538,781,000

-10 desconocidos más-Vivos

Combates principales del siguiente capítulo y nueva saga. "Saga: Nueva aventura, nuevos enemigos y nuevos amigos" Capitulo "En familia"

Familias Donoven y Molter vs Milly Molter

¿Qué les pareció?, puede que haya sido un poco más corto, pero este si fue algo interesante, ahora van respuesta a futuras quejas

1.- Hugo fue vencido por una pelota de golf XD

2.-Leaf abandono porque su madre le enseño a que nunca debe golpear a una mujer y quería que Kiara venciera Clyde cosa que no salió así LOL

3.- Clyde es novio y es el esposo de Molly y padre de Claudia y Claudio Donoven Molter

4.-La duración del poder de Memory solo duraba 1 hora y la gasto usando al máximo su poder en la semifinal

5.- Primer personaje muerto: Genevieve Black

6.- A los que no les hice mención disculpe, pero algunos tendrán un gran protagonismo y otros no

7.- La inesperada batalla de Dexter y Orión fue para que la pelea iniciase y las cosas empezaran a calentarse

8.-Voy a poner a partir del siguiente capítulo únicamente el poder máximo de los chicos vale?

Adiós n-n

PD: La chica que pidió que si podía dibujar a los OC si les dejo que los dibuje solo que envíalos por review a todos para que los veamos y si es posible que se cree una cuenta para que me pida como son algunos OC por PM


	5. En familia

Atención: La serie, la trama y las ideas no son hechas por mí, bueno en parte si, al igual que con los OC permitidos aquí

PD: Una escuela como domo sería inútil, asi que la escuela la cambie por un planeta, osea que también un planeta es una escuela .3.

DESTINY WARRIORS

(OP INICIO)

Tu eres valioso para mi vida.- Se ve a Oliver entrenando con Claudia

Importante eres tú.- Se ve a Dexter entrenando con Claudio

Nunca te des por vencida Se veía la batalla entre Milly y Molly ganando la primera

¡Asi que mantén el espíritu!- Se ve a Leaf viendo a todo el mundo

La oscuridad está naciendo.-Se crea una figura similar a un chico

El enemigo está en camino.- Se ve a Sao y a sus 11 secuaces más una tumba

No te dejes ser consumido.-Se ve a Dexter siendo dominado por la oscuridad cuando Flora lo ayuda

Y sigue tu DESTINO.-Kiara se levanta con Hikaru para vencer a Leaf con un aura oscura por razones desconocidas

Se ven 10 recuadros con 3 chicos al azar y luego a Leaf y Earth

Sigue luchando y pelea.-Se ve a Hugo contra Sao y este lo vence de 1 golpe

Ayuda tus amigos y continua.- Clarisse cura a Hugo y Genevieve pelea con Sao perdiendo ella

No dejes que el pasado te avergüence- Riaya y Julieta pelean y sorpresivamente le dan competencia cayendo de 2 golpes cada una y aparecen Claudio y Claudia y una chica más

Y sigue avanzando- Se ve que ellos empujan a Sao y este se teletransporta y los 3 ven el cielo que aparece el símbolo de Memory

Asi que para destapar toda la verdad.-Se ve a los Donoven muertos menos a Jessica ni a Clyde

He, de pelear, he de pelear.-Leaf y Earth están peleando y Leaf pierde

Asi lograras el respeto y la libertad.-Leaf ve a sus compañeros

Y lograras triunfar.-Leaf se acerca a sus compañeros y se ve una bandera negra con el nombre de…

DESTINY WARRIORS

(OP FINAL)

Se ve que Claudio y Dexter están saliendo ya con mayor edad, Dexter al salir de la habitación del tiempo se veía con 26 años y el cabello largo y en forma de Súper Dexter al igual que Claudio que al entrenar 12 años con el saco el modo Súper Guerrero de Dexter solo que Claudio vestía igual que su maestro.

-Veo que entrenaste bien a mi hijo Slaught.-Admiraba Clyde a Dexter, hasta lograste sacar un nuevo poder para él.

-El esfuerzo de tu hijo fue lo único que hubo.- Dexter vio a Clyde.- Claudio ya se volvió muy poderoso a pesar de tener 12 años.

-Gracias papá. Gracias señor Dexter.- Claudio vio como su padre y su maestro se enorgullecían de él y sale su hermana con la misma ropa que Claudio y con Oliver que no cambio nada literalmente

-Lo bueno de que soy hijo veneno, es mi larga juventud, soy de envejecimiento lento, ósea que para que se note mi vejez apenas, debo tener 75 años.-Presumía Oliver y notaba que Claudia tenía 2 puntos en forma de mordida en el cuello.- Si preguntan, era para transmitirle el 50% de mi fuerza, más la que tiene de ti Clyde. No es nada grave

-Si así lo dices.-Responde Clyde.- De seguro esta fuerza la beneficiara, pueden irse y cambiarse chicos.

(Cuarto de los chicos)

-Han crecido chicos.-Anuncia una chica con un traje demasiado similar al de Goku solo que verde en las partes naranjas y amarillas en las supuestas partes azules de la ropa con un pelo negro corto y de ojos verdes.

-A ver chicas, dejen que me cambien.- Claudio fue al vestidor del cuarto.

-Y ¿Cuándo será el próximo torneo?

-No lo sé, muchos andan con el shock de la guerra que será dentro de 3 años Claudia

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo Christine ¿Por qué nos habrán declarado la guerra?-Tras haber vencido el maestro de Claudio a Orión, nos tendrían que atacar

-Lo sé pero algo raro pasa.-Se pregunta Claudio que sale con bermudas grises, botas negras, un chaleco negro, el pelo largo con una cola de caballo y un sombrero de cuero café y su hermana se fue a cambiar.

-Las cosas se han puesto demasiado intensas.-Respondió Christine cuando Molly llega y ve a sus hijos y a Christine hablando

-Hijos, vamos a ir a un viaje en familia.- Sonríe Molly y Claudia sale con pants rojos con llamas, tenis negros y un vendaje que le cubre los pechos y su pelo era largo hasta la cintura y ojos rojos al igual que su hermano

-Ya vamos mamá, adiós Christine.- Se despide Claudia y ambos se van a una pradera con Clyde y Craig

(En el puesto de comida se veía a Leaf comprando comida con Flora, Clarisse, Matt y Daniel)

-Asi que la batalla entre Orión y Dexter fue algo larga, y de no ser por mi hubieran muerto ustedes.-Presumía Daniel sobre la batalla de hace 2 años

-Quizás tal vez si no hubiera estado Dexter hubieran muerto presumido y si lo hubieras lastimado pero aun asi ganaría el si no estará Dexter.- Responde Matt con poca importancia.

-Flora ¿Dime que se siente que tu novio nos haya salvado la vida?- Al decir esto y preguntárselo Leaf a Flora esta se sonroja y los chicos se ríen mientras tanto Kiara ve a Hugo que parece que se quiere volver un súper guerrero y falla mientras vio que Claudio y que Dexter estaban así como si nada.

-¿Sigues tratando de ser un súper guerrero?-Pregunta Kiara, un súper guerrero tarda mucho en adaptarse, no ves que Dexter requirió 12 años para adaptarse mientras que Claudio solo necesito 8

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?-Grita Hugo a punto de darle un puñetazo a Kiara pero esta le da un golpe certero en la cara.-Creo que tienes razón.- Se limpia la sangre de su cara

(Pradera)

-Bueno aquí estamos, esta pradera nos lleva a un bello bosque.-Sonrie Craig y ve que un meteorito cae en el bosque y van ahí.

(Bosque)

Se logran ver 2 sombras, una de Jessica y otra de una chica rubia, con ojos morados una ropa similar a la de Orión, que era una camisa manga larga negra, pantalón ajustado negro, cinturón dorado, guantes dorados, una pechera de oro una bata y con la D de sangre en la frente.

-Jessica, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Molly al ver a Jessica herida y esta le da un golpe duro a la chica desconocida pero le rompe un tobillo con solo apretarle muy fuerte el tobillo y la estrangula hasta dejarla en el piso ahorcada y muerta.-Oh no… Tenías que ser tu Milly

-¡Jessica!-Claudio grita del dolor y saca su fuerza para golpearla unas 5 veces pero esta encuentra sus puntos débiles y le lanza un relámpago negro a esos puntos debilitándolo por completo, solo que este si estaba con vida

-Molly hermanita mía, si vas a tener hijos, haz que al menos sean competentes.-Claudia se enfureció al ver que su tía la insulto esta empieza a golpearla, solo que esta recibió más golpes y heridas que las que Claudio les dio solo que al igual que su hermano fue vencida con facilidad, aguantando solo 10 minutos.

-Maldición.-Milly le da una patada a Claudia para debilitarla así evitando que Claudia saque el modo Serpio.

-No puedo dejar que esto quede así. ¡SINDROME DE ALEXANDRIA! Ojos de los seres humanos perfectos.- Grita Craig y su fuerza se incrementa y su pelo se vuelve morado y le da demasiados golpes a Milly e incluso le golpeo con un árbol, su super velocidad hizo que le diera la vuelta al mundo en 15 segundos y golpear en la columna a Milly, a pesar de eso ella le da una patada derrumbándolo y tirándolo al piso

-Ya me hartaron de que sean demasiados débiles ¡MATARE A ALGUIEN AL AZAR!- Grita Milly y un rayo morado sale volado y va a una velocidad impresionante y explota atrás de Claudia

-¡SUPER HEAT!-Clyde lanza una bola de fuego gigante pero fue inútil ya que esta atravesó el rayo y le destruyo su brazo de metal.-Maldita sea.-Clyde se vuelve Adaiko.-¡SUPER…¿Pero qué?!- Al tele transportarse atrás de Milly esta le atraviesa el pulmón derecho de un rayo y esta le pisa muy fuerte la cabeza haciendo que sufra

Clyde estaba sufriendo demasiado con ese dolor y Milly le lanza una patada en la cara impactándolo con una choza.

-No permitiré que sufran mis amigos.- Craig volvió a atacar pero esta le explota una esfera morada en el corazón y la explosión fue tan grande que lo desintegro

Vuelve Clyde a tratar de atacar a Milly y aunque esta vez sus intentos fueron más efectivos y lograron sangrarla y herirla paso esto…

-¡MUERE!-Milly lanzo la misma esfera morada que mato a Craig y Molly se interpuso para recibir el impacto del daño de la esfera pero se teletransporta a la espalda de Clyde lastimándolo de gravedad y le lanza un rayo al corazón para acabar con su vida.

-Papá.- Los chicos gritaron al ver a su padre muerto, a Jessica ahorcada hasta morir y únicamente la gorra de Craig.- No te permitiremos hacer esto monstruo.- Claudio y Claudia se lanzaron al ataque con todo su poder y aunque si fueron bastante poderosos en la batalla contra Milly e incluso le quemaron la bata pero aun así los resultados no fueron favorables

Para la suerte de los hijos Donoven Molter, sus maestros y Leaf siendo cargado por Christine llegaron a ver el combate y llegaron a tiempo y Súper Dexter con algo de dificultad destruye el rayo que iba a matar a Claudio en su estado de Super Guerrero

-Son demasiado débiles.- Deduce Dexter.- Clyde...-Ve a Clyde sin vida

-Craig…- Oliver ve únicamente el gorro y ropa quemada de Craig.

-Jessica.-Ve Leaf a Jessica y Christine va y este la detiene.- Tu no vas a pelear.- Oliver carga los cadáveres y se teletransporta con los chicos ya heridos de severa gravedad.

-Váyanse con ellos hijos.-Molly ve a su hermana y se enoja por matar a su mejor amiga, a su hermano y a su esposo.-Eres una perra y por eso te matare…. ¡SINDROME DE ALEXANDRIA! Ojos de los seres humanos perfectos.- Grita Molly y su pelo y ojos se hacen morados

(En otro lugar)

-Ma….má- Se teletransporta los chicos y aparecen viendo los cadáveres Jake, Riaya, Clarisse, Hugo, Kiara, Nao, Ryu, Genevieve, Mark y Georgette se traumo con ver la gorra de Craig quemada, Claudio y Claudia casi muertos siendo observados por Flora abrazada en Dexter

-Los chicos están muer…..-Clarisse ve y Hugo le responde.

-No lo están, ustedes 3 idiotas ¿porque los trajeron así?-Hugo les gritaba a los 4 chicos y Leaf le da un puñetazo de la ira que tenía tras ver muertos a Clyde, Jessica y Craig

-Que paso….-Despierta Claudia debido a la regeneración que aprendió de Rhode y Claudio aun herido se pone de pie.

-Chicos…. su padre…. Ha muerto.- Claudia vio el acto pero no lo creía, ni mucho menos Claudio creyó lo que Christine conto solo que Leaf no estaba.

(En otro lugar)

-Asi que ¿Esto estas planeando?- Sao ve a un miembro suyo que tiene un artefacto en el ojo y tiene el pelo amarillo arreglado y ve a Sao.- De seguro lograremos triunfar

-Maestro, este plan funcionara, en otras dimensiones en las cuales tú te has fusionado con los Sao de esas dimensiones si funcionaron, bueno en el universo 37290 no salió así, pero dudo que logren vencer en otro universo.

-Se ve a Leaf caminando en ese lugar, solo que con un aura oscura.- Listo amo Ácrono.- Leaf se dirigía a Ácrono

-¿Asi que tu plan consiste en el desheredado Ácrono?-Hablaba un tipo de color negro puramente, que parecía tener galaxias en su interior y una X en su frente, aparte sus ojos y boca eran blancos

-Dudo que funcione pero bueno.-Añadía una mujer de piel morada, un ojo de oro en la frente y uno morado derecho y uno verde, pelo blanco y con alas, parecía tener piel negra en las piernas y en el pecho, cubriendo sus pechos y el resto de su piel morado.-Dark Leaf ¿eh? Tal vez funcione tu plan Ácrono

(En el bosque)

-Morirás.- Ambas chicas gritaron eso

-GALACTIC FLASH.- Grita Milly lanzando un rayo negro a la tierra

-ALEXANDRIA'S BLAST.-Grita Molly lanzando un rayo morado hacia el cielo

Ambos ataques chocaron destruyendo con totalidad un bosque desierto y la isla de ese bosque, quedando solo la pradera.

Continuara…

OC en la serie actualmente y su poder

Leaf Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 2,500,000

Earth Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 10,000,000

Oliver Rhode, hijo Veneno Poder: 14,578,000 (Serpio: 314,578,000)

Dexter Slaught, hijo Electro Poder: 225,800,000 (Súper Dexter: 5,000,000,000)

Molly Molter, hija Aqua Poder: 10,000,000 (Síndrome de Alexandria: 10,000,000,000)

Craig Molter, hijo Electro Poder: 1,000,000 (Síndrome de Alexandria: 1,000,000,000)

Mariana Castro, hija Steampunk Poder: 4,250,000

Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 150,000,000(Adaiko Yuki: 740,316,570)

Jessica Husther, hija Elementor Poder: 145,000,000

Allison Husther, hija Frozen Poder: 2,500,000

Onice Garcia: hija Carnivine Poder: 3,670,000

Kiara Tennyson, hija Hielo Ardiente Poder: 4,500,000

Dereck Farías, hijo Ventisca Poder: 8,900,000

Daniel Gracy, hijo Laser Poder: 8,750,000

Matt Roney, hijo Penguin Poder: 6,000,000

Hugo Rocket, hijo Gold Poder: 17,500,000

Flora Snow, hija Dream Poder: -35,000,000

Genevieve Black, hija Dark Poder: 57,500,000(Al estar muerta 2 años y revivir subió su fuerza)

Andrés Anaya, hijo Storm Poder: 18,000,000 (Poder oculto: 73,000,000)

Director, No hay referencia de raza 100,000,000

Cooper Irons, hijo Meta Poder: 23,800,000

Mark Burns, hijo Pyro Poder: 21,500,000

Clarisse Sullivan, hija Coral Poder: 7,000,000

Riaya Monick, hija Natura Poder: 7,500,000

Jake S'well, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 10,450,000

Hikaru Tennyson, hijo Hielo Ardiente Poder: 5,000,000

Ryu Kinomoto, hijo Laser Poder:15,000,000

Nao Tatsumi, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 15,000,000

Jasón Stone, hijo Terra Poder: 15,800,000

Claudia Donoven Molter, hija Elementor: Poder 50,000,000 (Serpio: 350,000,000)

Claudio Donoven Molter, hijo Elementor: Poder 50,000,000 (Súper Claudio: 2,000,000,000)

Christine Nexus, hija Guagua. Poder: 50,000,000 (Súper Christine: 2,000,000,000)

Organización de "Las 12 sombras"

Miembros

-Sao Donoven-Líder-Vivo Poder: 1,000,000,000,000

-Orión Misawa-Miembro-Muerto asesinado por Daniel y Dexter con ayuda de Dereck y Georgette, Poder: 500,000,000

-Milly Molter-Miembro-Viva, Poder con Fuerza de Sao: 9,387,810,000

-Ácrono- Miembro - Vivo- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: Desconocido

-Jaudith- Miembro- Viva- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: Desconocido

-Dark- Miembro- Ser inmortal- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: Desconodido

-Leaf- Miembro- Vivo- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: Desconocido

-6 desconocidos más-Vivos

Combates principales del siguiente capítulo "La venganza de 3 muertes"

Molly Molter vs Milly Molter

¿Qué les pareció? ahora van respuesta a futuras quejas

1.- Alexandria fue la madre Molter, ósea es la primera Molter del mundo por lo cual dejo una gran herencia a todos los Molter de corazón puro y a la gente que naciese

2.-Sorprendentemente Clyde Donoven, Jessica Husther y Craig Molter mueren

3.- Molly al sacar todo su poder en la batalla con su hermana será la 7ma persona más fuerte de Destiny Warriors, detrás de Memory, Sao, Leaf, Ácrono, Dark, Jaudith

4.-Parte de lo que presumía Daniel si era cierto, ya que el 50% de la muerte de Orión fue por el

5.- Primera muerte de Clyde, Jessica y Craig

6.- A los que no les hice mención disculpe, en este caso era para una gran batalla, el siguiente enemigo de los Destiny Warriors va a luchar contra todos los que fueron poco mencionados o que nunca han aparecido

7.- Jaudith es una mujer de otra dimensión, fue la asesina de Sao en su universo y se unio con Sao por ahora razones desconocidas

8.- Ácrono, Jaudith y Dark tienen un parecido con Acromo (Pokemon) Yubel(Yugioh GX) y el Anti espiral (Super Tengen Ronpa Gurren Laggan)

Adiós n-n


	6. La venganza de 3 muertes

Atención: La serie, la trama y las ideas no son hechas por mí, bueno en parte si, al igual que con los OC permitidos aquí

PD: Una escuela como domo sería inútil, asi que la escuela la cambie por un planeta, osea que también un planeta es una escuela .3.

DESTINY WARRIORS

(OP INICIO)

Tu eres valioso para mi vida.- Se ve a Oliver entrenando con Claudia

Importante eres tú.- Se ve a Dexter entrenando con Claudio

Nunca te des por vencida Se veía la batalla entre Milly y Molly ganando la primera

¡Asi que mantén el espíritu!- Se ve a Leaf viendo a todo el mundo

La oscuridad está naciendo.-Se crea una figura similar a un chico

El enemigo está en camino.- Se ve a Sao y a sus 11 secuaces más una tumba

No te dejes ser consumido.-Se ve a Dexter siendo dominado por la oscuridad cuando Flora lo ayuda

Y sigue tu DESTINO.-Kiara se levanta con Hikaru para vencer a Leaf con un aura oscura por razones desconocidas

Se ven 10 recuadros con 3 chicos al azar y luego a Leaf y Earth

Sigue luchando y pelea.-Se ve a Hugo contra Sao y este lo vence de 1 golpe

Ayuda tus amigos y continua.- Clarisse cura a Hugo y Genevieve pelea con Sao perdiendo ella

No dejes que el pasado te avergüence- Riaya y Julieta pelean y sorpresivamente le dan competencia cayendo de 2 golpes cada una y aparecen Claudio y Claudia y una chica más

Y sigue avanzando- Se ve que ellos empujan a Sao y este se teletransporta y los 3 ven el cielo que aparece el símbolo de Memory

Asi que para destapar toda la verdad.-Se ve a los Donoven muertos menos a Jessica ni a Clyde

He, de pelear, he de pelear.-Leaf y Earth están peleando y Leaf pierde

Asi lograras el respeto y la libertad.-Leaf ve a sus compañeros

Y lograras triunfar.-Leaf se acerca a sus compañeros y se ve una bandera negra con el nombre de…

DESTINY WARRIORS

(OP FINAL)

La batalla entre las hermanas Molter estaba acabando, quien sabe cuanta energía le quedaba a Molly, pero cuando todo llego a su final, pensando que no se podía poner peor, el síndrome se acaba.

-Oh por Dios, esto no se puede poner peor.- Pensaba y veía que aparece Sao.-Mierda.

-Te encargarás de ella.-Sao le ordena.- Y luego prepararemos nuestro plan para la operación "Destierro"- Continua y ve a Molly casi muerta y le lanza una bola de luz negra acertando o eso creyó.- Su energía desapareció.- Sao se va

Molly yacía inconsciente, no podía ver nada, apenas vio a Sao y se desmayo, pensó que sería su final pero vio que se levantaba y empieza a golpear a Milly y esta no se dio cuenta

-No puedo enfrentarme a enemigos muy convierte en el modo Alexandria.- Pero si podre luchar contra ti.- Le lanza una patada al rostro y la envía a un montón de rocas.-Espero aguantar 15 minutos al menos, la muerte de mi familia no debe ser en vano, tengo 2 hijos por motivación.-Pelea Molly pero no aguanta mucho y empieza a llover.

En otro lugar Leaf regresando y Oliver, Christine y Dexter sin memoria de lo que paso hace 15 minutos

-¡Expulsado!-Leaf se sorprendia al ver que fue expulsado por el Director de la escuela.-Yo no mate a Mariana ni deje casi muerto a Hikaru, solo puedo llevarme mis cosas y estar hasta la media noche, y escapar de aquí.- Leaf se deprimió y fue a su cuarto

De vuelta con Molly

-Eres una perra inutil hermana.-Milly patea repetidas veces al estomago de Molly y esta le da un hidrocañon a Milly alejándola.-Suficiente, te matare.-Milly encierra a Molly en un tornado morado y nadie la veía desde afuera, pero se notaba a una chica en una esfera morada y explota esa esfera con una camisa de Molly.

Molly estaba adolorida, decaida y muy herida Milly estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando Kiara llego y le atravezo con Genenieve y Matt un rayo de hielo oscuro desintegrándola, ellos se dieron cuenta que Molly cayo casi muerta y la llevaron al hospital

En el hospital

-Estoy...muerta?-Molly veía a todos-Chicos ¿Estan muertos?- Apenas podía hablar y ver de la paliza que recibió, solo que cuando despertó solo Ríaya, Mark y Flora la vieron.

-Despertaste, que alivio, pensé que moriste.- Flora habla, solo que ni Leaf,Craig,Jessica y Clyde no corrieron con la misma suerte.- Todos se lamentaron y Earth escucho todo

-¿El chico dawn murió?-Earth vio a Flora

-No el fue expulsado hoy, a una semana del baile de graduación, según por matar a Mariana y casi matar a Hikaru.- Se ve a Hikaru en su cama casi muerto.

-Destierro...

-Se puede decir que si

Molly durmió y llego la noche y Leaf huyendo entre insultos y burlas

Leaf estaba buscando una nave antes de huir, porque todos lo tratarían de matar mañana. Cuando la encontró vio a alguien por el reflejo atrás de el, era Kiara.

-¿Ahora que quieres? Todos me han dicho cosas malas hoy, me han pasado cosas malas hoy.- Leaf ve serio a Kiara, la felicidad de el se fue y ella le da un abrazo antes de que este subiera a la nave.

-No te vayas.- Llora Clarisse y Leaf la ve llorar y se sube a la nave y aparece Earth.

-Hermano, ten cuidado.-Leaf cierra la nave y se va volando en ella, solo que sin antes haberse llevado aproximadamente 3 cajas de esferas Ginketsu y 200 kilos de comida mas ropa nueva

Leaf andaba volando en una nave que robo y llego un cohete a explotarle una ala, haciendo descender a Leaf a un agujero negro

-Este si es mi fin.-Grita y llora Leaf y la otra ala se destruye y Leaf entra sin otra elección al agujero y despierta en otro lugar.-Espero aguantar 15 minutos al menos, la muerte de mi familia no debe ser en vano, tengo 2 hijos por motivación.-Pelea Molly pero no aguanta mucho y empieza a llover.

En otro lugar Leaf regresando y Oliver, Christine y Dexter sin memoria de lo que paso hace 15 minutos

-¡Expulsado!-Leaf se sorprendia al ver que fue expulsado por el Director de la escuela.-Yo no mate a Mariana ni deje casi muerto a Hikaru, solo puedo llevarme mis cosas y estar hasta la media noche, y escapar de aquí.- Leaf se deprimió y fue a su cuarto

De vuelta con Molly

-Eres una perra inutil hermana.-Milly patea repetidas veces al estomago de Molly y esta le da un hidrocañon a Milly alejándola.-Suficiente, te matare.-Milly encierra a Molly en un tornado morado y nadie la veía desde afuera, pero se notaba a una chica en una esfera morada y explota esa esfera con una camisa de Molly.

Molly estaba adolorida, decaida y muy herida Milly estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando Kiara llego y le atravezo con Genenieve y Matt un rayo de hielo oscuro desintegrándola, ellos se dieron cuenta que Molly cayo casi muerta y la llevaron al hospital

En el hospital

-Estoy...muerta?-Molly veía a todos-Chicos ¿Estan muertos?- Apenas podía hablar y ver de la paliza que recibió, solo que cuando despertó solo Ríaya, Mark y Flora la vieron.

-Despertaste, que alivio, pensé que moriste.- Flora habla, solo que ni Leaf,Craig,Jessica y Clyde no corrieron con la misma suerte.- Todos se lamentaron y Earth escucho todo

-¿El chico dawn murió?-Earth vio a Flora

-No el fue expulsado hoy, a una semana del baile de graduación, según por matar a Mariana y casi matar a Hikaru.- Se ve a Hikaru en su cama casi muerto.

-Destierro...

-Se puede decir que si

Molly durmió y llego la noche y Leaf huyendo entre insultos y burlas

Leaf estaba buscando una nave antes de huir, porque todos lo tratarían de matar mañana. Cuando la encontró vio a alguien por el reflejo atrás de el, era Kiara.

-¿Ahora que quieres? Todos me han dicho cosas malas hoy, me han pasado cosas malas hoy.- Leaf ve serio a Kiara, la felicidad de el se fue y ella le da un abrazo antes de que este subiera a la nave.

-No te vayas.- Llora Clarisse y Leaf la ve llorar y se sube a la nave y aparece Earth.

-Hermano, ten cuidado.-Leaf cierra la nave y se va volando en ella, solo que sin antes haberse llevado aproximadamente 3 cajas de esferas Ginketsu y 200 kilos de comida mas ropa nueva

Leaf andaba volando en una nave que robo y llego un cohete a explotarle una ala, haciendo descender a Leaf a un agujero negro

-Este si es mi fin.-Grita y llora Leaf y la otra ala se destruye y Leaf entra sin otra elección al agujero y despierta en otro lugar

Leaf despierta en un lugar desolado, donde el terror abundaba, el estaba inconsciente y alguien aparece encima suyo.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Eso despertó a Leaf de repente y vio a una niña de vestido rosado, cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes, aparte de sangre y cortadas en sus brazos

-Sa...Sa...Sally...-Leaf tartamudeaba al verla y sale un gorila de 3 metros cerca de ella

-UgaaSally.¿Que hace a ama Sally?-El gorila grita y ve a Leaf

Tras esto un hombre de 3 metros sin rostro y con una piel blanca como la nieve vestida con traje ve a Leaf y le pregunta por telepatía

-¿Estas...Solo?-Por telepatía el hombre le dijo esto a Leaf

-Si...

-¿No tienes a nadie a tu lado?-Siguio preguntando.

-No. Todos me abandonaron...

-Descuida.-Slenderman le da la mano.- Ambos sabemos lo que es soledad.

-Creeme, a mi también me mandaron al universo ó una mujer de traje rosado, pelo rubio cortoestamome King, todos estamos solos, necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado. Sigueme.

Estaba el baile del fin de año, todos se graduaban, Sao marco un hechizo que hizo que todos se olvidaran de el menos una personas. Mientras Earth se lucia ligando con las chicas, Molly pensando en como revivir a su hermano a Jessica y a su esposo, Riaya le ganaba en vencidas a Nao, Ryu, Hugo y Daniel juntos, Matt estaba viendo a Georgette y a Dereck platicando y como reyes del baile quedaron Christine y Cláudio bailando, Oliver y Claudia comiendo, tras todo esto no se alcanzaba a notar la presencia de Kiara, ni la de Flora, ni la de Dexter ni la de Clarisse ni tampoco la de Hikaru

-¿Donde estará?-Kiara susurra a si misma sobre el paradero de Leaf, Hikaru escucho esto

-UgaaSally.¿Que hace a ama Sally?-El gorila grita y ve a Leaf

Tras esto un hombre de 3 metros sin rostro y con una piel blanca como la nieve vestida con traje ve a Leaf y le pregunta por telepatía

-¿Estas...Solo?-Por telepatía el hombre le dijo esto a Leaf

-Si...

-¿No tienes a nadie a tu lado?-Siguio preguntando.

-No. Todos me abandonaron...

-Descuida.-Slenderman le da la mano.- Ambos sabemos lo que es soledad.

-Creeme, a mi también me mandaron al universo ó una mujer de traje rosado, pelo rubio cortoestamome King, todos estamos solos, necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado. Sigueme.

Estaba el baile del fin de año, todos se graduaban, Sao marco un hechizo que hizo que todos se olvidaran de el menos una 5 personas. Mientras Earth se lucia ligando con las chicas, Molly pensando en como revivir a su hermano a Jessica y a su esposo, Riaya le ganaba en vencidas a Nao, Ryu, Hugo y Daniel juntos, Matt estaba viendo a Georgette y a Dereck platicando y como reyes del baile quedaron Christine y Cláudio bailando, Oliver y Claudia comiendo, tras todo esto no se alcanzaba a notar la presencia de Kiara, ni la de Flora, ni la de Dexter ni la de Clarisse ni tampoco la de Hikaru

-¿Donde estará?-Kiara susurra a si misma sobre el paradero de Leaf, Hikaru escucho esto

-El maldito de Sao nos engaño, el Leaf contra el que pelee era falso.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-El supuesto Leaf me lanzo una ráfaga oscura, el no se supone que deba tener poderes

-¿Asi que crees que se haya equivocado?-Clarisse preguntaba porque Sao creyó que se equivoco.

-Sao no es idiota.- Dexter respondió.-Sabia que era muy listo, el era tan listo para que el nos engañara, desapareciera a Leaf y aparte el muy hijo de puta lastimo y dejo a Leaf solo para que según nos traicionara

-Mañana iremos a rescatarlo.-Andrés llego y mientras se levantaba y Julietta llegando asintió.-

Universo oscuro

-Vaya, hasta que al fin tenemos a un nuevo compañ ía un chico con cicatrices en la cara, traía un abrigo negro, pantalones negros, botas de escalador.

-Asi parece Liu.- Entra una chica vestida con una mascara blanca que tiene detalles de pestañas, labios y ojos negros, con un vestido negro y zapatillas nnegras

-Asi es hermanito Liu.- Sally sonríe y ve a Liu

-¿Ya iremos al castillo oscuro?- King preguntaba, pues en ese castillo vive el Rey Supremo de La Oscuridad Zalgo

-Nosotros ya encontramos un buen camino líder Liu.-Ticcy Toby, Masky y Hoody les decía esto.

-De acuerdo, mañana iremos.- Liu ríe sarcásticamente y alguien atrás de el le trata de apuñalar pero no se deja.- ¡TU!

(Continuara)

OC en la serie actualmente y su poder

Leaf Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 100,000,000

Earth Vega, hijo Trópico Poder: 20,000,000

Oliver Rhode, hijo Veneno Poder: 14,578,000 (Serpio: 314,578,000)

Dexter Slaught, hijo Electro Poder: 225,800,000 (Súper Dexter: 5,000,000,000)

Molly Molter, hija Aqua Poder: 10,000,000 (Síndrome de Alexandria: 10,000,000,000)

Craig Molter, hijo Electro Poder: 1,000,000 (Síndrome de Alexandria: 1,000,000,000)

Mariana Castro, hija Steampunk Poder: 4,250,000

Clyde Donoven, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 150,000,000(Adaiko Yuki: 740,316,570)

Jessica Husther, hija Elementor Poder: 145,000,000

Allison Husther, hija Frozen Poder: 2,500,000

Onice Garcia: hija Carnivine Poder: 3,670,000

Kiara Tennyson, hija Hielo Ardiente Poder: 49,500,000

Dereck Farías, hijo Ventisca Poder: 8,900,000

Daniel Gracy, hijo Laser Poder: 8,750,000

Matt Roney, hijo Penguin Poder: 6,000,000

Hugo Rocket, hijo Gold Poder: 87,500,000

Flora Snow, hija Dream Poder: 35,000,000

Genevieve Black, hija Dark Poder: 57,500,000(Al estar muerta 2 años y revivir subió su fuerza)

Andrés Anaya, hijo Storm Poder: 88,000,000 (Poder oculto: 281,000,000)

Director, No hay referencia de raza 100,000,000

Cooper Irons, hijo Meta Poder: 23,800,000

Mark Burns, hijo Pyro Poder: 21,500,000

Clarisse Sullivan, hija Coral Poder 40,000,000

Riaya Monick, hija Natura Poder: 47,500,000

Jake S'well, hijo Dark Flame Poder 70,450,000

Hikaru Tennyson, hijo Hielo Ardiente Poder: 54,000,000

Ryu Kinomoto, hijo Laser Poder:15,000,000

Nao Tatsumi, hijo Dark Flame Poder: 15,000,000

Jasón Stone, hijo Terra Poder: 15,800,000

Claudia Donoven Molter, hija Elementor: Poder 50,000,000 (Serpio: 350,000,000)

Claudio Donoven Molter, hijo Elementor: Poder 50,000,000 (Súper Claudio: 2,000,000,000)

Christine Nexus, hija Guagua. Poder: 50,000,000 (Súper Christine: 2,000,000,000)

Kong, Gorila. Poder: 500,000,000(Controlado por Sally: 175,000,000)

Slenderman Poder: 750,000,000(Sin demostrarlo: 125,000,000)

King, hija Frozen. Poder 78,000,000

Liu Woods, hijo Dark Poder: 200,000,000

Jane The Killer, hija Pyro Poder: 100,000,000

Organización de "Las 12 sombras"

Miembros

-Sao Donoven-Líder-Vivo Poder: 1,000,000,000,000

-Orión Misawa-Miembro-Muerto asesinado por Daniel y Dexter con ayuda de Dereck y Georgette, Poder: 500,000,000

-Milly Molter-Miembro-Muerta, Poder con Fuerza de Sao: 9,387,810,000

-Ácrono- Miembro - Vivo- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: Desconocido

-Jaudith- Miembro- Viva- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: Desconocido

-Dark- Miembro- Ser inmortal- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: Desconodido

-Leaf- Miembro- Vivo- Poder con Fuerza de Sao: 100,000,000 Fuerza oscura: 10,000,000,000

-6 desconocidos más-Vivos

Combates principales del siguiente capítulo "La gran busqueda"

Liu vs Jeff, Jane vs Nina Slender y Leaf vs The Rake

¿Qué les pareció? ahora van respuesta a futuras quejas

No tarde en hacerlo por culpa de la escuela, mi compu se descompuso y gracias a Andrés que por eso habrá ganado un empuje en la serie, el pasara a ser un coprotagonista de OC sde otro junto con Clarisse, Kiara, Flora, Hikaru y Julietta, en este intento de rescate a Leaf. Si salio corto disculpenme pero no sabia el numero de palabras que tenia

1.-Apartir de aqui el poder del Leaf falso y el verdadero seran exactamente iguales. eso explica el power up colosal de Leaf, cuando llegue la batalla final contra el Leaf falso, veran porque acabara siendo por unos momentos superior que Sao en su primer nivel evolutivo

2.- A partir de aqui, los que no olvidaron a Leaf, quienes son Andres, Julietta, Flora, Kiara, Hikaru, Dexter y Clarisse trataran de buscarlo, los demas si lo encontrasen debido a que el director les dijo que es un renegado nivel Flare (3er nivel de 5) lo tratarian de matar.

3.- Y para mejorar las cosas, añadi a los creepymonsters .3. Ellos seran gran parte de la saga del mundo oscuro, de la saga del armagedon y la del Rey Supremo de La Oscuridad (Este sera otra persona)

4.- Un pequeño Spoiler: Cuando lleguen contra Zalgo habra una fusion entre Leaf y alguien mas que sera eterna esa fusion, lo malo es que el poder del falso incrementara a ser exactamente igual

Feliz dia de la mujer .3.


End file.
